


Slow Burn

by kuroneko_06



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Diary/Journal, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Not Beta Read, Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27860746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroneko_06/pseuds/kuroneko_06
Summary: Witness how--slowly--Yamaguchi Tadashi realizes that he is actually in a romantic relationship with his best friend and idol, Tsukishima Kei.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**April 14**

Dear Diary,

I don't know if it's because we had a day-off with club acivities, but Tsukki was kinda weird today. On our way home from school, he suddenly decided to drop by the park. When we got there, we sat on the swings for a while. He seemed to be in deep thought so I was keeping quiet as to not disturb him. I thought he had a problem he needs my opinion in or something. But then, when he finally faced my direction, instead of voicing out troubles, he held my hand and said something along the lines of him liking me since our final year in middle school. Then, was like "What about you?". When I told him that I of course like him too, even way before our final year, he seemed genuinely happy.

I just tried laughing it off, but seriously, it totally confused me because I've been following him since he helped me out with the kids bullying me. So all along, all these years, I thought it's very obvious how much I like and idolize him and that he's my best friend???

What's even weirder was after that, he asked me if I'm okay with going out with him, and after answering him "Definitely!", he suddenly hugged me! Practically glomped me actually! Then, when Tsukki regained his composure, just said it's probably best we went home.

Tsukki never did get to tell me when and where he wants me to accompany him, though. I wonder if it's like an embarrassing place for him to go to alone? Or maybe it's a limited time dinosaur-related exhibit or something? After all, his face was still quite red until he dropped me home.

Well, he'll tell me when and where we're going to eventually, right? And if I'm being honest, I'd go with him wherever and whenever he wants me to anyway. :) 

* * *

**April 21**

Dear Diary,

I think Tsukki is really going through something big, but may be having a hard time thinking about whether to share it with me or not. Or perhaps, he's lost on 'how' he'll begin?

I mean, I've practically caught him looking at me with this sorta longing look on his face for the 80th time now this week. I'm starting to worry if other people had noticed it too, actually. Especially our teammates. But knowing Tsukishima Kei, even if I go ask him directly, he wouldn't really spill the beans until he's completely ready to share. So all I could do during this past week was give him an encouraging smile whenever I catch him looking my way.

But maybe, giving and showing him my silent support is enough? Because while he did got embarrassed on the first two days, he eventually came to accept it and even nodded at me afterwards. Plus, since the other day, Tsukki would suddenly hold my hand and give it a squeeze whenever he greets me 'good morning' at our meet-up place and also when he drops me off at my house. It's probably his way of telling me that he appreciates my concern and friendship, right?

Tsukki can really be such an adorable child at times. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was supposed to be a one-shot, but I was so sleepy that I posted it even before it was finished. Any, will just stand by it being multi-chaptered.

**May 2**

Dear Diary,

Today I was on classroom cleaning duty, and while on my way back from throwing the trash I overheard two girls talking about how their friend's confession went during lunch time. I know it's not good to eavesdrop, but can you blame me when:

  1. They're talking about it on such a public place.

  2. Their friend confessed to Tsukki!




So that's why he left midway through lunch! >//< I mean, not that it's my business, and I get that Tsukki respects other people's privacy so he would never brag about getting confessions. He's really just so cool!

Anyway, what I'm kinda bummed about is what he said to reject the girl! I mean, assuming that the girls are not just trying to gossip or start a rumor, then Tsukki really said that he's already going out with somebody!!! I mean, WHO IS IT?! WHAT YEAR / SECTION/ SCHOOL IS SHE FROM?! WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?! HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?! AND WHY IS HE NOT TELLING ME ABOUT IT?!?!?!

I know he's love life isn't really my business, but we've been friends for such a long time. Is it really too much to ask for a "BTW Yamaguchi, I'm dating somebody."??? It's not like I would pry for more details if he really doesn't want to share info. Plus, I seriously thought and felt that we're closer than ever lately. So this is kinda a huge blow for me.. to find out about him dating somebody from complete strangers. I hope he has plans on telling me about it soon. T.T

* * *

**May 10**

Dear Diary,

Okay, so remember about my whining (yes, I admit) about Tsukki not telling me he's dating somebody? I've finally found out the reason why! Well, fine, it's just a hunch. But, it has like about 90% chance of being the explanation! Anyway, going back to the main point, I strongly believe that Tsukki is just using it as an excuse to stop the girls and some guys in confessing to him, because:

  1. I never see him talking to anybody else aside from me and our teammates in school.

  2. We always go to school together in the mornings and he has been dropping me off at home everyday since last month. It'll be too late to meet someone else after that.

  3. He also can't be seeing someone during our off days since we're practically always together even then. We either do homeworks together and watch shows afterwards or go out to eat or something.

  4. He never takes out his phone whenever we're together. Well, save for times he needs to call his mom. If he's really going out with someone, he's bound to receive a text or a call while we're together, right?

  5. Since using the "I'm already dating somebody." way of rejection, confessions to him have significantly decreased.

  6. I'm his best friend, so if he's really going out with someone, he's surely gonna tell me, right?! And he'll introduce me, right?!




So yeah, it's totally just an excuse to make it easier for him to reject the people confessing to him. I can't believe I even doubted him. Tsukki's so smart like that. ^^v

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe 2 or 3 more short chapters


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hints of KageHina

**May 27**

Dear Diary,

So... Tsukki seems to be into skinship lately. Yes, I did not forget the word "doesn't like" or "hates". He really is into skinship lately.

At first I thought I was just being too self-conscious with how our knees and pinkies would always be touching during volleyball practice breaks, buuut just when I'm no longer a blushing mess whenever that happens, Tsukki decided to take it into another level! Now he would drape an arm on me whenever we sit together and sometimes even while we're walking!

Our teammates seem to think nothing of it, just smiled weirdly at us the first time it happened in front of them, but still I AM HAVING TROUBLE DEALING WITH THIS! I mean while it does make me happy and feel sorta special since he only does those things with me, it's still embarassing! What's more, as if I am not already troubled enough with how he's suddenly become all touchy-feely, he also started randomly kissing me on the cheek within the day! Fortunately, he only does it whenever we're alone. But seriously, I felt like my heart would leap out of my chest the first few days he started kissing me!

What even brought this on???

Since I cannot really find the right words (and the courage) to ask him, I tried confiding with Yachi and Hinata. Both of them said that they think it's just normal behavior. And get this! Apparently, Hinata and Kageyama hold hands until they need to part on the way home. I mean, isn't it too much effort since Hinata has a bike? Oh! They also feed each other during lunch time. So, according to them, and I quote:

_"What Tsukki does is absolutely normal and just goes to show no matter how salty he is, he knows how to express how much you mean to him."_

I'm happy I decided to ask them about it. Thanks to them, I've become enlightened how frienship can be a lot more intimate than I thought. So, maybe I should also be more open with initiating skinship with Tsukki at times. So he'll also know how much he means to me.

* * *

**June 10**

Dear Diary,

Today I had the weirdest conversation with Tsukki. I had just kissed him goodbye and was about to enter our house gate when he asked me this:

_"Tadashi, when can we take our relationship to the next level?"_

I was so confused that brain.exe stopped working and I probably looked at him for so long that he started blushing and actually averted his eyes.Yes, he shyly averted eyes first this time! Anyway, I somehow managed to think of an answer:

_"Next level??? What??? Uhmmm.. shall we.. look for an apartment for college together?"_

Yep, I was a stuttering mess. I mean, can you blame me when your best friend-slash-idol-slash-ultimate crush drops a question like that out of nowhere to you? And could he not have phrased it into a much lesser misleading question?

Anyway, Tsukki looked both happy and disappointed with my answer. Who would've though those two opposite feelings can be expressed together, let alone by Tsukishima Kei! Right?! ^_^;

Seriously though, what does "next level" even mean? I thought we're already as close as can be. We go to school together, we eat lunch together, we have the same club, we go home together, we spend most of our day offs together, we kiss one another, we cuddle to sleep during sleepovers.. but yeah, maybe that is indeed the right answer--sharing an apartment. I must admit, the thought of living together with Tsukki does excite me. ^^

* * *

**July 10**

Dear Diary,

Today Tsukki and I went apartment hunting. It was pretty exhausting, but it was also lots of fun. ^^v Tsukki already had done research so it made things a lot easier. He's really incredible, right? *^^*

Anyways, we looked at four apartments and have narrowed down our choices into two. I guess we'll decide by the end of the week. But you know, I never expected Tsukki to be that frugal. All the apartments we looked at only had one bedroom.

All the years we've been friends, I thought Tsukki liked to have his personal space. So I got quite surprised he's fine sharing the bedroom with me. After all, it would be a lot different from having sleepovers--it wouldn't just be a day or two, we'd be in each other's space every day! But don't get me wrong, it's not like I mind rooming nor sharing a bed with Tsukki. On the contrary, I'm happy that Tsukki's that comfortable with me. ^^

Oh! He even said I could have reign on what bedsheets and curtain we'll use for our room~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, everyone knows they're in a relationship except for Yamaguchi himself.


End file.
